This invention is directed to a method and system for secure document transmission. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and system for registering a user and identifying a document associated with an encrypted electronic document and transmitted to a document processing device over a computer network.
In typical office settings, a computer network generally includes document processing devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and scanning devices, which employ little to no inherent data security. Thus, a registered user of the computer network, for example, generally has physical access to each device, thereby enabling the user to access the files being print, faxed or stored on the device. In addition, as document processing requests are transmitted over the computer network, an authorized user has little to no trouble in intercepting such transmissions, either intentionally or accidentally, and viewing the contents thereof. To maintain confidentiality of document data, passwords, usernames, biometrics, and the like, are implemented at the document processing device, thereby preventing even authorized users from viewing the pending processing requests of another user. However, the encryption techniques employed by any such network still leave accessible the document data as it transits the computer network, enabling a user or users to view the data prior to the document processing device receiving and securely storing it. Furthermore, document data transmitted from a user to the document processing device is generally a plain text file, or other non-encrypted data stream, which when intercepted by another user, does not protect the document from unwanted viewing.
The subject invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a method and system for secure document transmission.